To Close Not to be Comfortable
by MetalButterflyTears
Summary: When Drew moves to Petalburg City across the street from May, her world is turned upside down- and she likes it that way. Rated T for saftey. Contestshipping, kissing, and bad summarys abound.
1. Falling in more ways then one

Contestshipping Fic

Contestshipping Fic

May yawned. Sunlight streamed through her window, dancing softly on her face. She felt heavenly. That was the best sleep she had gotten in a long time. No contests to worry about, no Ash running around like a crazy man, not Brock flirting with some pretty girl, no hard dirt floor. If only every night was like this. And she hadn't had any dreams about… But she refused to think about it. It had been about a week since she had gotten home from her journey with Ash and co. and she was just starting to adjust. Little did May know that was all about to be torn from beneath her.

Walking downstairs the normal way proved to be utterly impossible. Max was having fun playing with his new Pokemon Tyrogue. But perhaps, May thought wryly, playing is the wrong word. Max had taken eggs and had been tossing them and having Tyrogue catch them. To improve Tyrogues jumping ability, Max insisted. He had managed to get egg all over the stairs, the banister, and everything else. So Caroline, there mom, had told him he needed to clean them up. So May had to take the outer stairs. She changed into her normal clothes and slowly descended, admiring the lovely crisp air and glinting morning dew on all the plants in the yard. Beautifly, one of her first Pokemon, came and rested on her head.

"I don't know Beautifly. I just wonder what were going to do next. Sometimes…" She trailed of, not sure if this was a thought she wanted to share yet. Can't hurt, she decided. Besides, if she could tell anyone it was her Pokemon. "Sometimes I think about all my old rivals. I wonder if I'm going to see them gain soon. Especially-" Her voice broke a little. "Especially Drew."

"Beauuutifly!" It agreed with her. May stared out at the street, unable to continue. It was too hard to say out loud. She had always thought they were only rivals. Maybe friends, on a good day. But… Now that she looked at it, it seemed like maybe there had been a little something more. Perhaps more then a little. But she refused to think about it. That would do her no good. She went downstairs.

Drew stared moodily at the ceiling. If only they didn't have to move! Why? He loved La Rousse city. He had grown up here. The city of technology was perfect. It wasn't fair that he had to leave. The only thing he had to be exited about was that this new city was supposed to have lots of contests close by. So that was something to look forward to. He sent out Roselia. He hadn't done a lot of training with it recently, and he needed to get out of this stuffy bedroom anyway.

"Let's go out Roselia. I want to train."

"Roe!" Roselia was always up for it. The sun shown delicately on her petals in the early morning. He wanted some quiet.

"Mom! I'm going to the greenhouse." He sighed. There would be no greenhouse where he was going. Maybe there would be a park. Hopefully. As he pushed the door open, he remembered the name of the place. Petalburg City. Sounded slightly familiar.

"Rose?" Roselia seemed to know the Drew's mind was somewhere else, because she poked him with her thorny head. He started.

"What?" Roselia gave him a look that was clearly stern. "Mmm, sorry. Right. Use Petal Dance!"

"May?" Her mother was yelling her name.

"Yes?" May said, startled out of her nap.

"There are some new people moving in next door. Give them this welcome basket, will you?"

May sighed and ran downstairs. Her mother was a very friendly person who would always insist on giving out "welcome baskets". Then a thought struck May.

""On the Greendale's old place?" Annie Greendale had been her best friend before they both left on there journeys. She loved that house almost as much as her own, and knew it just as well. She wondered if the new people had kids.

"Yeah. So hurry up!" Her mom playfully shoved her out the door.

"Kay." May strolled casually across the sidewalk, taking her sweet time about getting there. In truth, she was thinking about a dream she had had about a certain green-haired coordinator before her mom woke her up. They had been strolling down the beach, and he was leaning in to tell her something. But right as he started to whisper, some people in dark suits had come and put them on a battle field. The normal MC had been replaced with someone from team rocket. May had no idea what was going on. Then Drew sent out his Pokemon.

"Go, Mewtwo!" He yelled. May reached for her Pokeballs.

"Go!" She had yelled. She had meant to send out Skitty, but instead she sent out a Magicarp. All her other Pokeballs were gone. The crowd started laughing at her. Then they all became Drew. They all yelled at her.

"YOU HAVE NO CLASS!" She had been crying. And then her mom woke her up. It disturbed her slightly that she had that same dream even when she was home, and he was nowhere near her. She always had had it right before a big contest that she knew he would be in. She turned her attention balk to the present. She knocked with the big brass handle. A kind looking woman with green hair and green eyes opened the door. Of course, May thought. She just has to look like Drew. Despite that, May smiled warmly.

"Hello. I'm May, I live across the street. My mom made this welcome basket for you guys." The woman looked her over.

"Hi! I'm Delilah. That's so kind of you. Why don't you come in? We aren't finished unpacking yet, so it's a little messy." May smiled and went into the large living room.

"It's ok! The people who owned this place before you never cleaned it." They both laughed.

"Did you know them?"

"Oh yes. Mr. and Mrs. Greendale where very nice people. There daughter was my best friend."

Delilah smiled.

"You must miss her a lot."

"Not really. We both left on our journeys around the same time and I haven't seen her since. We kind of grew apart, I guess. But I still love this house."

"You and me both. I fell in love with it the minuet I saw it." They laughed. "Say, how old are you?"

"Fourteen." May said.

"Well! I have a son and a daughter who are about your age. There coordinators, and twins."

"Oh! I'm a coordinator two!" (A/N: May is so clueless!)

"Would you like to meet everyone?"

"That would be great."

"Oh look! Here's my son now." May turned expectantly towards the stairs- And almost fell out of her chair. Drew's face mirrored hers, amazed and shocked.

"Dr-Drew?" Well, that would explain her dream.

"May? What are you doing here?" He sounded almost rude.

"I live across the street. You live here?"

"Well yes!"

"You two know each other?" Delilah cut in.

"Yeah mom. This is May. She's the one who beat me in the Grand Festival." Delilah looked stunned, then elated.

"That's why you look so familiar! Well then! I'll leave you two to catch up."

Drew walked over once his mom had left the room. He sat down opposite May. She suddenly realized that her face was frozen in that mask of shock. She tried to smooth it with hardly any success.

"So… Hi." He broke the awkward silence.

"H-hi. Um… Watsup?"

"Well, I live here now. And you live across the street? At the Petalburg Gym? Well that explains..." He faded out.

"Mmm." May suddenly thought of something totally random. "What room are you in?" He looked at her, startled.

"Why do you care?"

"I knew the people who used to live here!" What, did he think she was a stalker or something?

"Oh. So you want to look at the rooms again. Ok." He stood and walked towards the stairs. "Coming?"

"Oh sorry!"

Drew's mind whirled as he led May up the stairs. She lived across that street? What the heck? That was- was- abnormal! He stopped her in front of the room farthest left. It had windows all around and plain white carpet.

"Oh! You have Annie's old room." She smiled.

"Annie?" He asked.

"Oh. She lived here before you." May buzzed around happily, touching random corners or marks in the wall. "And the tree is still there!" She pulled open on of the larger windows and jumped onto the bit of roof that stuck out. Then she leaped into a big maple tree in the yard. Drew stared, his eyes wide, afraid that she would fall and kill herself.

"Are you ok?" He yelled.

"Sure! Done it a million times! Come on!" She grinned and giggled.

"Um, ok…" He climbed out the window hesitantly. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"If you fall you land on the soft grass. Don't worry!" She looked at him expectantly. "C'mon!"

"Err, May? I'm not really-"

"Oh come _on_! You're not afraid, are you?" That did it.

"No I am not! I was just worried you would fall!" His voice sounded very defensive, even to him.

"Well then come on." He climbed out, jumped, and landed on his feet. He was very proud of himself. Until he lost his balance.

"Ahh!" He tripped over his feet, tumbled and landed on his feet.

"Drew!" May felt slightly hysterical. Was he ok? And more importantly, how did he do that? Roselia peeked out the window.

"Ro?" She was probably wondering why her master was standing on the ground and staring at May.

"Oh, hi Roselia. Guess what? _May_ lives across the street." His voice what think with implications.

"And what is that supposed to-" WHAM! May hit her head on a branch that was put, for some stupid reason, right in front of her head. The ground soared up to meet her, her arms spread wide, and-

"Are you ok?" Drew was holding her in his arm. She stared up at him. His touch made her heart flutter. And her head hurt a lot. "May- May, are you okay?" He sounded worried for real this time.

"Urg. That branch was very painful." She rubbed her head. "Oww…"

"Do you need something? A wet towel? Is it bleeding?" He truly sounded concerned, worried for her health. This made her heart flutter again. Speaking of which…

"No, I've had way worse. I'm fine." She stepped gingerly out of his arms. The world spun, but she managed to remain upright. "Wow, how did you catch me?"

"I don't know. It's like some sort of a movie." Drew smiled, wishing that she would hit her head again so he could hold her. But hold on- that was absurd! He did not like her! He was unattainable to anyone! The only girl he could be with without feeling distant was his twin sister, and that was because they had a weird connection. "_If we were a movie…_"

"Oh! I love that song!" May smiled, singing the next line.

"You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song" She laughed again, loving this song.

"Yeah, but were not a movie May." He gave her a look.

"Oops. Sorry." She giggled in embarrassment. That was a stupid thing to do. Besides, she and Drew could never be like that. She already had a boyfriend. "Oh, hey look, we have karaoke night next week, after the BBQ. You should come!"

"Erm- I don't know. I don't really like singing." She looked crestfallen.

"Oh. Okay then. Well, it was nice seeing you. I really need to go now. See you!" She dodged out of the way of a low hanging branch (A/N- If only she could have done that earlier! LOL), waved, and ran out of the yard towards her own house. Drew stood there for a millisecond, then collapsed on the ground, wishing that she was back in his arms, and knowing that that was never going to happen again.


	2. Teardrop and torn hearts

May lifted up a blue polka-dotted dress to the mirror, wondering if this was the right one to where

May lifted up a blue polka-dotted dress to the mirror, wondering if this was the right one to where. Tonight was the annual BBQ in there neighborhood, and she was having trouble choosing an outfit. There was going to be fun, food, and a huge water balloon fight. She already knew what bathing suit she was going to where underneath, but the outfit… Suddenly she was struck with inspiration. She grabbed a pair of denim shorts, a cute white belt, her favorite white shirt, and her white bandana. She out them all on, on top of her bathing suit. She took a picture of herself and saved it to her red-and-white laptop. She added it to her secret obsession, a photo diary she took. When she was happy, upset, angry, sad, elated, she recorded it all in her photo journal. There were words to, of course. But it was mostly pictures. She headed out the side stairs so she could look at everything. The food was grilling, the Pokemon were running around, and small children were chasing them. May sighed, remembering when she was one of them. Being fourteen was hard.

"May! Come on, it's starting!" Her little brother called, grinning madly.

"Coming!" She smiled, walking out side. People called out greetings to her and waved. She waved back, looking for Drew. He didn't seem to be here yet. Oh well. She walked over to a group of boys clustered around a girl who was leaning against a street post. As May got closer, she could see why. The girl was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen, with pale skin, long white-blonde hair, and large green eyes. She had a sort of grace about her, like she was some sort of wild animal. Like a deer. Amazing. May felt ugly and clumsy by comparison. They girl looked at her when she stepped into the circle of boys. A slight smile lit her flawless face.

"Hey! A girl. I've been longing for some female company. There seems to be none around here." The girl had a sweet voice, each word etched distinctly into her sentence like perfectly sculpted marble. But there was a sense of dry humor in it, and razor sharpness hidden beneath the sweetness, like the marble was edged with scalpels.

"Hi. I'm May." May smiled, hoping this girl wasn't judging her. The girl laughed, a sound like water flowing through a crystal clear stream and cloth made of starlight.

"Hey May. I've heard lots about you for my brother." Only then did May notice who the girl had her arm around: the one and only Drew.

"Oh, is Drew your brother? He never told me he had a sister." The girl laughed again and put Drew in a headlock.

"He didn't? Probably to busy trying to impress you. Oh well. I'm Ella, his twin." May grinned, beginning to like this strange, perfect girl who lived across the street.

"He better not has been trying to impress her! If he was, he'll have to deal with me. She _is_ my girlfriend, after all." Daniel, Mays boyfriend, thrust his way into the croud. He put his arm around Mays waste and grinned proudly. May turned just in time to miss Drews glare at he boy.

"Ah, ." Ella swore angrily and got of her lamp post. "I have to go deal with a fight my Golduck just started. Get out of the way." She told the boys in her way.

"Aw, come on." Said one who must have been four years older then her. "Won't you stay for a while? We were just about to have fun, sweetheart." She shot him a glare that could have cut up titanium.

"I am not your sweet _anything_. Now get out of my way before I have to move you." The entire small defenseless animal presence she had vanished, to be replaced with a presence that was five times as fast as the fastest Arcanine and just as lethal.

"Whoa!" The boy said, backing up and bumping into another boy. The circle broke and she ran out, all lightning and steel and flashes of green. Drew grinned, massaging his neck.

"Hey May. Nice bandana." She grinned back at him, happy almost immediately.

"Who is this, May?" Daniel asked. He sounded almost angry.

"Oh, this is Drew. He's my friend, also a coordinator. He lives across the street. We are rivals." Are we? She thought. Maybe not, after yesterdays tumble.

"Okay. Nice to meet you." He sneered at Drew, his face mocking. "See you around."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

May ran down the street, looking for more victims to hit with a water balloon. The fight had started a while ago, and she was soaking but exited. There was someone! She ran towards them, till she realized it was Ella. Ella was fast, strong, and merciless at water-ballooning. May started to change directions when Ella caught up with her.

"There's something over there I think you should see. But don't say I didn't warn you." Her tone was of disgust. May ran around the corner, prepared for an injured Pokemon. What she saw made her want to vomit. There was Daniel, sitting on the ground and making out with some random girl from the next block over.

"D-Daniel!" She stared, hoping it wasn't true.

"Oh, May. I forgot to tell you. Were over." He smiled at her.

"What? I- but- you and me- how long?"

"Oh, a few weeks. Honestly, May, you're so blind. Just get out of here." Tears fell from Mays face and she turned and run blindly away from Daniel. Anywhere but here. Only when she hit something hard did she stop running. Drew turned her tearstained face up towards the light.

"May! Are you okay? What happened?" Her sobs where violent and overwhelming. She hugged him close and buried her face in his shirt. She needed a shoulder to cry on right now. He held her close, amazed and overwhelmed. Only when her sobs had subsided did she look up and tell him what happened.

"I- it's Daniel. He was- m-m-m-making out" Her voice broke and she started sobbing again. "With some girl who I don't even know." She finished.

"Shhh, May, it's okay. You'll be fine." He patted her back, hugging her gently. She back up and sat down on a brick wall. He did to.

"I'm sorry to be all over you like this. B- but… He…" The tears were silent and less violent now, but still continual.

"It's fine. That's what friends are for." Drew was calm on the outside, but enraged on the inside. How dare that f jerk do that to May? That was beyond horrible! He just wanted to… The seconds ticked by between the two coordinators, each wrapped up in there own thoughts.

"Drew?" He was startled.

"Yes?"

"Are you my rival?" He was amazed by the question. "I- I mean, yes! But well- I mean… I'm not sure anymore." He was even more amazed by her openness. And he wondered, were they?

"I'm not sure either."


	3. Campfire and Cold Water

May yawed, her yaws stretching till they cracked

**Me: This chapter, I must warn you, is mostly songfic-ish. Don't be a hater.**

**Ella: Gustavio don't own Pokemon. Ho-ray.**

**May: MWAHAHAHA!**

**Drew: MWAHAHAHA!**

**Ella: MWA- Hold on. Why are we laughing?**

May yawed, her yaws stretching till they cracked. Then she remembered what today was, and she sat up hard.

"Ouch! Ginie domin!" She rubbed her head, using her own personal swearwords to express her anger. She stood up dizzily. This was just not her week! _Oh well. At least today my whole family goes camping. THAT promises to be fun! _She giggled, petting her Eevee absentmindedly. She turned on her IHome, playing her favorite song and dancing along as she got dressed.

"It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making' staying' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't"

She danced, twirling around, pulling on her jeans.

"I want to take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music"

She laughed, throwing her pajamas into her laundry hamper and pulling on her bra. Next was her shirt. She looked around as she did a flying jump over Eevee. He scampered between her legs when she landed, messing up her next "dance" move and sending her falling on the covers of her bed. She wished that this mood would go on forever. She had packed to night before. That made this a week after her big breakup with Daniel. That certain put a puncture on her good mood. She sat down, tying her hair into its classic two-side ponytails and bandana. Eevee sat next to her, probably wondering why she looked so sad and was not dancing anymore.

"Ee-v-ee?" He gazed at her with those sad, big brown eyes.

"Oh, stop. You and Beautifly are the only ones who I'm bringing camping, so be happy."

He blinked at her, unrepentant. She snorted.

"My Pokemon are so un obedient."

"Eevee!" Eevee looked very proud of himself, giving its cute version of a smile. May sighed, picking up her bag and walking towards her door.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! JUST CAUSE YOUR OLDER THEN ME DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN-" May blinked, hearing footsteps and closing her laptop (that was open to her photo journal) in case whoever was coming with Max (who had just been yelling, in case you didn't hear) pored water on her or something similar. The door flew open and she was pinned to the ground by something long with green eyes. Ella jumped off her (**A/N: Got you! You weren't expecting that, were you? If you were, you know me to well.**)

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I was looking for you to tell you something!" Ella's beautiful voice was exited, bubbly. May stared at her.

She was looking beautiful. She wore a knee-length white dress that was sort of like a tube, covered in giant green leaf prints. Her skin glistened, her smile ultra-white and huge.

"Well, what did you want to tell me?" May was confused. She needed to go outside soon.

"HEY!" Came a loud voice from right outside Mays door. "ELLA, ARE YOU HERE? MAYS MOM SAYS THAT MAY MIGHT ALREADY BE OUTSIDE SO WE SHOULD GO THERE FIRST BECAUSE THEN YOU CAN TELL HER ALL ABO-" Drew stopped talking when he poked his head in the door. "Oh. Hi, girls. You told May?" He directed the last question at Ella. She looked grumpy.

"I was getting to it when you so kindly blew our eardrums to bits!" She huffed at him. She turned to May, her expression turning back to perfect and happy. "Were coming camping with you!"

Drew stared at May, sitting next to her in the Maple family car that was absolutely packed with stuff. He never that one car could hold so much stuff, or that one girl even _had _so much. May was listening to some girl song on her Project (Red) IPod. Honestly, that girl had some much red stuff. It was like she had a red ambition. (**A/N: Sorry if this term was used in some other story or something- I heard it somewhere and I loved it so much that I needed to use it!**) Just then she turned to him.

"Why are you staring?" He blinked. Had he been staring? She was just so pretty- That was out of line. May was not in his league. It was the writer's fault they were together anyway. May sighed.

"Sorry, uh, it's weird seeing you without a bandana." May had taken off her signature bandana and brushed her hair till it silky smooth. Every time she moved it swayed and he just wanted to reach and run his hand through it. May looked at him strangely. She shook her head. Whatever. The truth- though she would never admit it to herself- was that the reason that sitting close to Drew in this car with there hips touching, making her heart thump like crazy, was because she liked him. But she would never admit that to herself. She turned back to her IPod and switched the song. Her eyes became soft. She hummed to herself. Drew was just staring at her. She hoped that they would get there soon. Ella ran her hand through her Espeons hair. And then they pulled up to the campsite.

The tent was cold. There was no other way to put it. May, Drew, Ella and Max were all together in one tent. They were huddled in there sleeping bags, playing Truth or Dare. Max was asleep, so they had to be quiet.

"Drew. Truth or Dare?" Drew grinned.

"Truth." May though for a second.

"Do you love anyone? Not in your family, I mean." Drew, being who he was, flipped his green hair.

""I will never fall in love!" May laughed, hoping he was lying and wondering why/

"May. Truth or Dare?" Drew asked. Ella giggled, knowing that this was going to be great.

"Um… Dare." Drew grinned.

"I dare you to get up and poor cold water on yourself." May gasped. It was freezing outside. He was insane! She stood up, walked outside…

Drew and May were both soaking from an unexpected water bucket dumping. Ella was only dry one, mostly because she was so fast and Celeste, her Espeon, had deflected the water. May and Drew, freezing cold and sopping wet, had curled up under the covers of there respective sleeping bags. But May was restless. She got up, clutched her sleeping bag around her herself, and went outside. She wished she had a guitar, but she couldn't play. Drew could. He told her once, a long time ago. She sighed at the broken memory and started singing. (**A/N: Turn on I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.**)  
"He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie"

She could feel tears dripping down her face. Why? Why was she feeling like this? She had to come to terms with herself. She had a crush on him. And she let her feelings fall from her face, hoping that soon she could tell him.  
"He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie"


End file.
